Too Bad
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: Bakura can't stand Ryou. So what does he do?


Bakura sat on the old armchair in the living room of the old apartment. He sat there in the dark, looking into nothing. It rained outside and lightning shown through the window and lit up up the room, alumifying Bakura's messy, silver hair.

His eyes were blank as he held the beer can to his lips. He sighed, setting the beer on the table beside him.

Ryou was in his room, sleeping. He had sat down with Bakura earlier that night, trying to talk to him. The way that Ryou had looked at him, that caring and compassinate gaze made Bakura uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable like he was being stared at, but uncomfortable that someone actually cared about him.

He sighed, closing his arms. He had to get rid of him. But how?

Bakura shifted slightly, possible ideas running through his head. He couldn't kick him out, that wasn't good enough. He had to know for sure that he would never see him again. He knew that now that he had his own body, he didn't need you to survive. It wouldn't affect him if he died.

Ryou had always tried to connect with Bakura for Ra knows why. Even after Bakura had used him, he still wanted to be his friend. He had never discriminated Bakura, instead he always wanted to be with him. Bakura thought Ryou was kind of like a puppy, always following him around.

Bakura never returned the affection. Whenever Ryou had ever latched onto him, he would push him away. He never talked to Ryou unles he needed something or if they were out of some food. He would yell at Ryou, hurt him, anything to push him away.

But Ryou didn't seem to care. He would just smile and pretend it didn't happen. Bakura would hit him, push him and sometimes worse, hoping tht Ryou would become scared of him. Bakura wanted to know that he was in control, not that little whimp. Bakura had felt somewhat threatend when Ryou wasn't scared of him.

He could kill him. Yep, that would work.

He stood up, walking towards Ryou's room quietly. He approached the door, standing infront of it and hesitating for a few moments before turning the knob and walking in.

Ryou's window was slightly ajar, the wind blowing the curtains. His walls and furniture had noothing on them, no pictures or photos but one. On his bedstand, there was a framed picture he had taken of himself and Bakura. He had wrapped his arm around Bakura's shoulders and held the camera to their faces.

Bakura walked to Ryou's bed side, silently searching the sheets for the boy.

Ryou lay under the covers of his bed, his eyes closed. He was laying on his side, snuggled into his pillow. A small smile was on his lips, his hair spread around his face.

Bakura crossed his arms, examining Ryou's face.

Ryou was smiling, his expression serene. He rolled over on his back, a small sigh emmiting from his lips.

Bakura leaned over Ryou, pulling a few strands of hair out of his face.

Ryou's face twitched when he felt Bakura's fingers against his skin. The wind blew harder through his window. Ryou's face scrunched up as he snuggled under the covers a little more. Lightning cracked, lighting up the room.

Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou's lips, lingering a few minutes. Afterall, this would be the last time he would be able to kiss Ryou. He pulled away, standing up straight. How as he going to do this? He didn't want to physically hurt Ryou; He didn't deserve that. He wouldn't strangle him.

He noticed Ryou slept a full, and there was an extra pillow laying neglected beside Ryou's face.

Bakura smirked, picking up the pillow. He didn't have any hesitation, no worries. He was also helping Ryou, right? Ryou was always teased and hurt in this world, and the gods certainly wouldn't discriminate a pure soul like Ryou.

Bakura put the pillow over Ryou's face.

There was a muffled gasp a few moments later. Ryou's hands shot up and grasped Bakura's wrists.

"Shh," Bakura said quietly. "We want it to be quick, Ryou."

Ryou whimpered. He put his hands on the pillow, trying to pull it off.

"Ryou. I don't wanna hurt you..." Bakura cooed.

A whine came from under the pillow as Ryou's legs started kicking. Ryou felt his lungs becoming cold. Did Bakura really want him dead? Ryou contemplated in his head, his kicking dying down. If Bakura wanted to kill him, then he's let him. He must've had a good reason, though tears came to his eyes when he thought about it.

Ryou pulled the pillow down a few inches so he could look at Bakura.

Bakura almost felt guilty when he saw Ryou's tear filled eyes.

Ryou wiggled a little bit, still trying to get away. He felt dizzy, and the tops of his fingers and his toes were going numb. He tried to move his head away from the pillow, but Bakura was still too strong and he was getting weaker by the moment.

"It's okay, Ryou. I don't hate you..."

Ryou closed his eyes, trying to swallow.

"Look at me."

Ryou opened his eyes agin, but he could barely see Bakura.

"The gods will take care of you. I know they will."

Ryou's body started struggling even though he didn't want it to.

"You'll be so happy...but I can't live with you anymore, Ryou. I can't fucking stand you."

Ryou felt his eyes closing and his body start to stop moving. Things were going darker, and he didn't see the lightning crack outside and light up his room. He could some what feel the cold rain pelting on him and Bakura through the open window. His whole body hurt. The agony was like nothing he'd ever felt.

Bakura watched as Ryou started to sit still. "It's okay, Ryou...don't be scared."

Ryou couldn't move, and he felt a strange sensation through out his body. He could no longer feel the pain, but it felt as though he were being pulled from his body, starting at his chest.

Bakura pulled the pillow away from Ryou's face. He was dead. He put his hand on Ryou's cheeks, brushing the tears off with his thumb. He wrapped Ryou up gently in the blanket, covering up his face.

Bakura walked out of the room when he was done. He walked into the living room, taking a deep breath. It was over. He didn't need to worry about Ryou anymore.

He smiled wickedly, sitting down in his chair, once again. He noticed something strange about the apartment. It seemed gloomier and sadder, yet at the same time, nothing had changed.

He stood up again and walked to the kitchen. He opened the drawer by the sink, searching around for a key. When he found it, he walked back to the door to Ryou's room. He locked the door from the outside. He walked back to the lliving room. He opened a window, looking out into the know rising sun. He looked down at the cars, buses and taxis below, dropping the key. The small, bronze key was out of sight within a few seconds. Bakura smiled crookedly, satisfied. He walked across the room and to the door. He grabed his coat and walked out of the apartment.


End file.
